lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
J Church
J Church was a punk rock band fronted by Lance Hahn, which was formed in 1991. Hahn was responsible for the majority of writing and singing in the band and also played lead guitar. He can be seen as the sole creative force behind the band. Gardner Maxam played bass in the band until 1998, at which point the bass position became as the drums had always been; a quickly revolving door. Current members other than Lance include Ben White as well as Chris Pfeffer of Severed Head of State. The group was named for the San Francisco Muni Metro line that Hahn took down Church Street to band practice (in the beginning) and to work every day. The band has an extensive discography including numerous singles and splits with fellow punk rock bands including Discount and Less Than Jake. On July 7, 2007, a benefit entitled "Let's Do It For Lance!" was released to help defray the cost of his medical bills. Lance Hahn Lance Hahn was a punk rock history writer. He wrote many pieces for Maximum Rock 'n' Roll, the San Francisco music zine. Additionally, he also found time to run Honey Bear Records and work on a book compiling various writings on anarcho-punk bands. He died on October 21, 2007, aged 40, after falling into a coma nine days earlier due to complications from kidney dialysis. Ben White Ben White writes, draws, and produces a comic zine about his life as a stoned-out slacker playing in numerous punk bands in Austin, Texas called "Snake Pit", available through Young American Comics and collected in anthologies by Gorksy Press and Microcosm Publishing. Discography Albums *''Camels, Spilled Corona and the Sound of Mariachi Bands'' (Singles Collection #1) (1993) (Broken Rekids/Damaged Goods Records) *''Quetzalcoatl'' (1993) (Allied Recordings) *''Prophylaxis'' (1994) (Allied Recordings/Broken Rekids) *''Arbor Vitae'' (1995) (Rugger Bugger Records/Honey Bear Records) *''Invitation to Inevitable'' (1995) (Cassette) *''Nostalgic For Nothing'' (Singles Collection #2) (1995) (Broken Rekids) *''Soul Patch and Cho Chos'' (1995) (Skippy Records) *''The Drama of Alienation'' (1996) (Honest Don's Records) *''Whorehouse: Songs and Stories'' (1996) (Damaged Goods) *''You Think You're Cool'' (1996/7?) (Snuffy Smile Records) *''The Ecstasy of Communication'' (1997) (Startracks Records) *''Altamont '99'' (Singles Collection #3) (1998) (Au-Go-Go Records) *''Cat Food'' (1998) (Damaged Goods) *''Slanted'' (1999) (Snuffy Smile Records) *''Meaty, Beaty, Shitty Sounding'' (Singles Collection #4) (2001) (Honey Bear Records) *''One Mississippi'' (2001) (Honest Don's Records) *''Palestine'' (2002) (Honey Bear Records) *''Seishun Zankoku Monogatari'' (2004) (Snuffy Smile Records) *''Society is a Carnivorous Flower'' (2004) (No Idea Records) *''The Horror of Life'' (2007) (No Idea Records) Singles *''She Said She Wouldn't Sacrifice'' (1991) (Allied Recordings) *''This Song is For Kathi'' (1992) (Broken Rekids) *''Amarillo, Azul y Verde'' (1992?) (Munster Records) *''Half and Half'' (1993?) (Honey Bear Records) *''Kittums in a Coma'' (1993) (Word of Mouth Records (1993)/Humble Records (Possible 1994 Reissue)/Broken Rekids (1995? Reissue)) *''No-One Has a Future'' (1993) (Damaged Goods) *''She Has No Control'' (1993) (Dead Beat Records) *''She Never Leaves the Neighborhood'' (1993) (Dead Beat Records) *''Sleep'' (1993) (Rugger Bugger Records) *''Yellow, Blue and Green'' (1993) (Allied Recordings) *''My Favorite Place'' (1993?) (Honey Bear Records) *''A Million Broken Stereos'' (1994) (Damaged Goods) *''Prophylaxis Bonus 7"'' (1994) (Allied Recordings/Broken Rekids) *''Tide of Fate'' (1994/1997 (Reissue)) (Broken Rekids) *''Asshole'' (1994/5?) (Honey Bear Records) *''Alone At Night'' (1995) (Honey Bear Records) *''Analysis, Yes Very Nice'' (1995) (Allied Recordings) *''Ivy League College'' (1995) (Broken Rekids) *''Lama Temple'' (1995) (Damaged Goods) *''The Precession of Simulcra + the Map Preceds the Territory'' (1995) (Jade Tree Records) *''Racked'' (1995) (Vagrant Records) *''Waiting on the Ground'' (1995) (Spiral Objective) *''Your Shirt'' (1995) (Honey Bear Records) *''The Dramatic History of a Boring Town'' (1996) (Crackle! Records) *''Undisputed King of Nothing'' (1996) (Rumblestrip Records) *''V.M. Live Presents J Church'' (1996) (V.M Live) *''My Favourite Place EP'' (1997) (Damaged Goods Records) *''Empty Soda Can'' (as Cilantro) (1998) (Marigold Records) *''Travels in Hyper-Reality'' (1998) (Panic Records) *''Turn to Stone'' (1998) (Damaged Goods Records) *''Leni Riefenstahl's Tinder Box'' (2000) (Loveboat Records) Splits *''J-Town Revisited'' (w/Jonestown) (1992) (Allied Recordings) *''This is Fucked, This is Shit'' (w/Jabberjaw/Jolt/Good Grief) (1992) (Homemade Records) *''J Church / Nails of Hawaiian'' (1994) (Snuffy Smile Records) *''J Church / Small 23'' (1994) (Honey Bear Records) *''J Church / Wat Tyler #1'' (1994) (Suspect Device Records) *''We Are Bacteria'' (w/Phantom Pregnancies/Mr. Hansen) (1994/5?) (Honey Bear Records) *''J Church / Serpico'' (1995) (Dead Beat Records) *''J Church / Discount'' (1996) (Liquid Meat Records) *''J Church / Fluf'' (1996) (Goldenrod Records) *''Keskideez Volume 1'' (w/Lopo Drido/Melmor/Rhythm Activision) (1997) (Broken Ear Records) *''J Church / Less Than Jake'' (1997) (Dead Beat Records) *''J Church / Wat Tyler #2'' (1997) (Suspect Device Records) *''J Church / Restos Fosiles'' (1998) (Sniffing Recording Industries) *''J Church / Discount LP'' (2000) (Rugger Bugger Records) *''Fuck You. I'm Craig and It's My Birthday'' (w/Contra) (2001) (Traffic Violation Records) *''J Church / Annalise'' (2001) (Beat Bedsit Records) *''J Church / Minority Blues Band #1'' (2001) (Snuffy Smile Records) *''J Church / Petrograd'' (2002) (Christopher's Records) *''J Church / Storm the Tower'' (2003) (Broken Rekids) *''J Church / Minority Blues Band #2'' (2005) (Underground Communique Records) *''J Church / The Plungers'' (2005) (Chunksaah Records) *''Grin and Bear It EP (w/Off With Their Heads)'' (2006) (1-2-3-4 Go! Records/Rock Bottom Records/Newest Industry) *''J Church / Flamingo 50'' (2006) (Pizza Pizza Records/Grateful Records/Los Diapers Records) Members * Lance Hahn - lead vocals, guitar (1991-2007) * Ben White - bass (2002-2007) * Chris Pfeffer - drums (2002-2007) * David DiDonato - guitar (2002-2005) * Jeff Bursley - bass (1999-2002) * Adam Pfahler - drums (1992-1993?, 1998-2002) * Scott Bradley - bass (1998-1999) * Andee Connors - drums (1997-2000?) * Reed Burgoyne - drums (1995-1997) * Wade Arnold Driver Jr - drums (1994-1995?) * Gardner Maxam - bass (1992-1998) * Brendan Murdoch - drums (1992-1994) * Aaron Olsen - drums (1992) See also *Cringer External links *benefit info for Lance Hahn *J-Church's official website *Honey Bear Records (Lance Hahn's record label) *J Church discography *Punk News on his death Category:Bands LTJ have recorded Splits with Category:Bands Rehasher have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia